


Starting With a Scribble

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home to go paint to help you relax. Things go differently as planned when your friend Raphael, who always covers himself up from you, arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting With a Scribble

You saunter over to your home after a tiring day of school, you were quite exhausted from all the annoying people that cluttered your school. You didn't exactly get along with everyone, so naturally school is not a pleasant experience. As you enter your home you walk up to your own personal studio area where you draw, paint, and do other art related things. After school you decided to paint something to help you relax.

As you make your way over to your studio you realized Casey, your older brother, isn't here! Oh right, he has to practice for an upcoming hockey game. Perfect! Now nothing will be able to distract you from your project. You enter the studio with a smile, taking a deep breathe of the air that smelled faintly of dry paint, an unusual but not unpleasant smell you enjoyed. You dig around for while to find a blank canvas, and lucky you! You found one! Cheerfully skipping over to the canvas stand, you set the canvas on the stand. While gathering some paints you paused. You had no idea what you where going to paint! Huffing, you brought your fist to your chin to contemplate. However, your thoughts were interrupted with a gentle knock at the window. Startled a bit you cautiously approached the window and open the blinds. What do you know, it's your friend Raphael! He was wearing a big sweater, tench coat, gloves, scarf, and mask and basically covered all his skin. You have no idea what he looked like, but he certainly was fun to hang around. He's tough too, like you, and taught you a few fighting moves.

You smile, "Sup Raph!" You greet, opening the window to let him inside.

Raphael clumsily entered, his bulky clothes shifting around as he moved. "Hey Y/N. What're ya doin' up here? Workin' on something?" He asked.

"Uh sorta. I was planning on painting something, but I have no idea what." You chuckled while sheepishly rubbing your neck. "Heey, how 'bout you draw something. I'd love to see that." You said with a smirk and teasing tone.

Raphael put his hands up defensively and shook his head, "Ah ah, no way. I ain't gonna embarrass myself by showin' you my cruddy art skills."

"Aww, you're no fun." You said while sticking out your tongue. Just then, a wonderful idea popped into your head. "How about we flip a coin. If heads then I gotta draw you, if tails then you draw me." You said with a mischievous grin. You didn't see a downside to this. Heads then you get to draw something, tails then you get to see just how good Raph is at drawing. The perfect plan!

You heard Raphael huff, "Alright then, we just needa coin.". You quickly pull out a coin from your pocket with a grin. You could just feel the frustration radiating off of Raphael.

"Alriiight here goes." And with that, you fling the coin in the air with your thumb. It flips in the air a few times before descending back down into your hand. You examine the result. Raising your head with a cheeky grin you said, "Tails. You lose.".

Raphael groaned as you handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. Snatching it from you he plopped on the ground, "Fine, but don't expect it t' be good." He grumbled as he began to scribble on the paper.

You slowly began to lean forward to see his progress when he yanked the paper away. "Don't look!" He whined childishly, turning his back towards you. You sat back and rested your chin in hand, waiting patiently.

You could hear the pencil scratching on the paper, vigorous erasing, the occasional crinkling of the paper followed by a hush curse that was muffled by his mask. And after about a half hour he slammed the pencil down triumphantly. "Done!".

You groaned, but smiled and sat up. "Took you long enough, now lemme see!" You said, reaching towards the paper.

"Okaay, but don't be surprised if it sucks." He warned as he handed you the slightly wrinkled paper.

You rolled your eyes and looked at the drawing. What you saw amazed you. It was you drawn so beautifully. He had gotten all the little details about you! And without even looking at you once.... You stared in awe for a while before you found your voice again.

"Raph... This is one of the best drawings I've ever seen! And such short time too! This is so amazing Raph, I didn't know you had THIS kinda skill!" You exclaimed in wonder.

The masked boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, well, I wasn't always good at drawin'. I learned and practiced for a while 'cause I, uh, wanted to impress ya.".

A grin spread across your face, "Aww, you didn't have to do that. But this drawing is beautiful.".

"Yeah yeah, enough starin' give it back!" He said quickly, getting flustered with the compliments.

"Oh nah-uh! I'm keeping this! Yup, I'm gonna hang it right on the fridge for allll to see." You teased.

"Wh-! No! Give it!" He yelped, lunging for the paper.

You moved the paper away from him, "Calm down, I'm kidding! But I really do wanna keep it." You said.

He nodded, "Alright, you can keep it if ya want.".

"I'm gonna find the perfect place to put this." You said with a smile, rising to your feet. You pinned the drawing to the wall in front of your desk, so it could give you inspiration when you needed it.

You turned and saw Raphael gone! "Huh? Raph? Where'd you go?" You called out.

"I'm out here!" Called a familiar voice from outside in your room, which was connected to the studio, only separated by a sliding door.

"Okay. Why?"

"I-uh. I wanna show ya somethin'." Raphael said with a bit of hesitance in his voice, "But promise ya won't freak out, or scream, or run, or whatever. Alright?".

"Ok... I promise." You were really curious now. What could he possibly show you that would warrant a reaction like that? Slowly, you stepped out of the studio. You expected to see your friend in his usual bulky clothes and mask holding some bizarre creature, but instead you come across a bizarre creature! A turtle standing on two legs and wearing a red bandana.

You furrowed your brow in confusion, "Raph...? Is that you?".

The apple green turtle nodded slowly, keeping his head down in shame. "Yeah... It's me.... The real me.".

At first you thought it was a joke, but the sheer emotion in the turtles voice was too real. You slowly approached him and cupped his chin with your finger, tilting his head up to look at you. Your eyes gaze into his blazing green ones. Your gazes locked together before his darted away shyly. You moved your hand from his chin to his cheek, gently rubbing his green skin. It was smooth and cool to the touch, but you could soon feel heat flooding his cheeks as it began to adorn a faint red hue.

"I understand if ya don't wanna be my friend anymore." He mumbled, but stayed in place.

You gave him a gentle smile, "Please, being friends with a turtle mutant thing is the coolest thing i can think of." You said, your smile turning into a grin.

The stocky terrapin returned his gaze to you and returned your smile. It was a smile of absolute joy. "Really?".

You nodded, "Besides, you look so much more handsome than that mask.".

"Heh, that's good to know. I'm glad ya like me this way 'cause... Well. I-I like ya. I like ya a lot. That's why I showed ya who I really am, t' know that you accept me." Raphael said, hesitant. You may have accepted him, but why would you wanna date some weird mutant turtle?

A light blush spread on your cheeks, you usually didn't like blushing since the heat felt weird and uncomfortable; but if Raphael was causing it then maybe it's not so bad, and smiled, "I'm glad you like me, because I really like you, too." You said gently, bringing your lips closer to his.

Raphael stiffened up a bit out of nerves, surprised at the reciprocation of his feelings and the advance. His heart rate increased so much he was afraid it would leap right out of his chest. Shakily cupping your cheek with his large hand, he slowly leaned forward and closed his eyes. Your lips met in a soft and sweet kiss. You could feel him smile into the kiss as he leaned forward a bit, resting his other hand on your waist while you set your hands on his shoulders. You pressed yourself into the kiss to savor it before pulling away. You both smiled at each other before Raphael backed away and climbed onto your bed.

"Hey Y/N." He began, draping the white sheets over his lower half and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand, "You're turn to draw me." He said in a sultry tone.

You couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing the turtle's expression to go flat. "Don't laugh!" Raphael huffed.

After a moment you caught your breath, "I'm sorry but, really?" You said between giggles, "You're not even naked or anything!" You said before going into a fit of giggles again.

Raphael grumbled, "Just... Use your imagination!" He mused out. He didn't really think this through.

Finally your laughter died down. With a smile still on your face, you approached him. Climbing on top of his plastron, you cupped his cheeks with your hands and said, "Why draw you when I can do this.". You leaned in and kissed him passionately. Raphael rested his hands on your waist and slowly moved his lips with yours. He couldn't help but moan quietly in the kiss.

Pulling away, you smooched the tip of his nose before resting your head on his plastron and cuddled into him. Raphael smiled and pulled you even closer until there was no space between you two, "Yeah, that's a much better idea." He said, resting his chin on your head.


End file.
